tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Coaches
Island of Sodor * England * China * India |first_appearance=Cows |basis= *LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |wheels=4 |designer(s)=William Stroudley |builder(s)=Brighton Works |year_built=1896 }} Red Coaches '''in the television series are used on branch line passenger trains. Biography They are usually pulled by Duck and Oliver on their branch line, by Edward on his branch line, occasionally by Percy on the Ffarquhar Branch Line and occasionally by Ryan on the Harwick Branch Line, but are also used by Henry and James on the Main Line. They were also pulled by Stepney on his branch line. Thomas also pulls these when Annie and Clarabel are being repaired, and when Percy had to take them during stormy weather. Toby once pulled them in Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Journey Beyond Sodor. Gordon never pulled these coaches until his Who's That Engine? segment was released. Emily was once seen pulling these coaches in Tale of the Brave. They are also seen in China with yellow stripes on the sides and stands for bikes. Personality These coaches are non-sentient, and Sir Topham Hatt describes them as "ordinary coaches". Although, Dexter is the only known sentient brake coach of this design in the television series. ''Dexter the Brake Coach:'' File:DexterCGI.png|Dexter File:DexterCGI2.png|Dexter in his original livery Techincal Details Basis The red coaches are based on LB&SCR 4-wheeled coaches built to a design by Stroudley between the early 1870s and late 80s. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway and the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. The Orange Coaches share the same basis, however they have different roof top designs and styled-brake coaches. Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Composite coaches' basis Toby'smuseumcoachbasis.jpg|Brake coaches' coaches' basis In the television series, duckets on the brake coaches are beaded. This makes them similar to the Stroudley coaches that received modification work from 1911 onwards, as they were originally flush and fashioned from three sections of iron sheet. The coaches also differ from their basis, the Stroudley coaches, with their oil lamp pots, as they have a round base instead of the square base ones that were used on the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (L&SCR). ''Types of classes in the Model Era:'' A variety of different types of classes have appear in the television series. Each of these can be identified by the amount of windows and interiors. File:Red1stClassCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class composite coach File:Red3rdClassCoachModel.png|3rd class composite coach File:Red1stClassBrakeCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class brake coach File:Red3rdClassBrakeCoachModel.png|3rd class brake coach ''Types of classes in the CGI Era:'' File:Red1ClassCoachCGI.png|1st/2nd class composite coach File:Red1stClassBrakeCoachCGI.png|1st/2nd class brake coach Livery The coaches are commonly painted dark red. They originally had white rooftops, but these were repainted dark grey following Series 8. The latter have also been seen in India and China. File:RedCoaches1.png|Red Coaches with white roofs File:RedCoaches2.png|Red Coaches with dark grey roofs White, yellow, orange, dark green, dark blue and black composite coaches with dark grey rooftops appeared in a CGI series-based "Lift and Load" game featured on The Official Website. Thomas has also been seen with dark green coaches in the Really Useful Around the World animated shorts. File:WhiteCompositeCoach.png|A white coach File:YellowCompositeCoach.png|A yellow coach File:OrangeCompositeCoach.png|An orange coach File:GreenCompositeCoach.png|A dark green coach File:BlueCompositeCoach.png|A dark blue coach File:BlackCompositeCoach.png|A black coach File:PurpleCoach.jpg|A purple coach A dark brown brake coach with cream lining and a white roof appeared in the episode Toby Feels Left Out and learning segement What Goes Where. A plain dark brown brake coach also appeared in Hero of the Rails and Season 13. File:BrownBrakeCoach1.png|A dark brown brake coach with cream lining File:BrownBrakeCoach2.png|A brown brake coach In China, the red coaches have yellow lines on their sides with light grey rooftops. Another type of red coaches appear in Yong Bao and the Tiger. And another type of the red coaches appear in Thomas and the Dragon, and The Water Wheel in their regular appearance. In India, these coaches are yellow with white rooftops.They have green window surroundings with yellow patches and green lining on each side. Blue coaches with yellow have also been seen in India. File:ChineseRedCoaches.png|Chiness red coaches with yellow lines YongBaoandtheTiger9.png|Chinese red coaches File:ChineseRedCoaches2.png Bwbabranchlinecoaches.png|Yellow and green Indian coaches File:IndianBlueCoaches.png|Blue and cream Indian coaches Appearances Trivia * The models of the coaches were made using Tenmille Gauge One LB&SCR Stroudley coach kits. * In The Adventure Begins, red branch coaches replaced the use of the express coaches in the original first season episodes Thomas' Train and The Sad Story of Henry. * Dexter is the only known red brake coach to have had a face. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * Lionel Trains (coming soon) Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:India Category:China